thebritishrailwayseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur
Arthur *'Number': 60525 (formerly 525) *'Class': LNER Peppercorn A2 *'Designer': Arthur Peppercorn *'Builder': Doncaster Works *'Built': 1947 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 Pacific *Dispotion: Scrapped *Location of scrappage: St. Rollox Works Arthur (full name A.H. Peppercorn) is an LNER Peppercorn 4-6-2 Pacific who lives at Copley Hill and is classified as an A2. Bio Arthur was built at Doncaster Works in 1947. In 1953, he was living in Leeds, where he rescued Sir Ralph's train after the latter was diverted onto the wrong line because of a wrong headcode. By winter of the same year, he was on his last legs before his overhaul, so he was asked to help move rolling stock to the Copley Hill carriage works. Due to the movements, Hawk thought that there was a thief in the yard, until he discovered Arthur after following him one night. Hawk invites Arthur to join him at Copley Hill shed, and Arthur is reallocated there. As another Peppercorn-designed Pacific in the yard, he developed a rivalry with Allen. Arthur was soon sent to Ardsley for overhaul, and he returned painted in a brand new coat of paint, which the other Pacifics envied. In 1964, it is unknown where Arthur was reallocated to when Copley Hill closed down, but later that year, he was sent to Hughes Bolckow scrapyard in North Blyth along with his cousin and old rival, Allen. Persona Arthur is a kind and helpful engine, but he doesn't get on well with Allen. Basis Arthur is based on the real Peppercorn A2 class pioneer No. 60525 A.H. Peppercorn, an LNER Peppercorn A2 Pacific which was scrapped at Saint Rollox Works in 1963. Livery When he first entered traffic, Arthur wore Apple Green withe LNER lettering on his tender. Then in the early 50s he was painted into BR Brunswick green. Appearances Episodes *Birds of a Feather (not named; does not speak) '' *The Legacy of Gadwall (''cameo) *Hawk the Hunter *Suburban Tank (mentioned) *Silent Night (does not speak) *Day of the Deltic (cameo) *The Last Run (cameo) Trivia *Arthur is named after his designer, Arthur Henry Peppercorn as was his basis. The last LNER CME before nationalisation in 1948. *The character of Arthur was the original character of Allen and received his original name. *Despite it being stated that Arthur and Allen formed a rivalry after he was reallocated to Copley Hill, this is never touched upon afterwards. *Arthur's model was made from an old Trix A2 bodyshell and a Hornby A3 chassis. *In The Last Run, Arthur is seen with Allen at Hughes Bolcklows scrapyard, but in real life the real 60525 was never sent to Hughes Bolckows Scrapyard; instead, it was sent to St. Rollox Works. *The eighth member of Arthur's class is the only London and North Eastern Peppercorn Pacific in preservation. Gallery ArthurPeppercorn.jpg|Arthur's designer and namesake, A.H Peppercorn Tornado.png|Tornado, his newest cousin AllenTOTUE.png|His cousin, Allen SirRalphBookForm.jpg|Sir Ralph, another Class A imageBluePeter.jpg|Blue Peter, another A2 and the sole survivor of the LNER Peppercorn Pacifics Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Copley Hill Residents Category:Peppercorn Designs 4-6-2 Pacifics Category:Locomotives Category:Cut-Up Engines Category:LNER Pacifics Category:LNER Class A Category:Locomotives with smoke deflectors Category:LNER locomotives Category:LNER Peppercorn Pacifics